The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
A conventionally known vehicle seat to be installed in a vehicle such as an automobile is configured such that a seat pad made of foamed resin is covered by a cover in order to improve seating comfort. Also, if electric components such as a motor, an electronic control unit (ECU), and a wiring harness are attached to a vehicle seat, a space for attachment of the electric components is needed. In this regard, a vehicle seat in which electric components can be placed in a hollow portion formed in a seat pad is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,164.
However, in the above-described related art, the electric components are placed in the seat pad; therefore, it is difficult to attach and remove the electrical components and the performance of maintenance on the components is thus low.